bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros: Off the Screen S01E02
Don't Do Drugs is the second episode of Smash Bros: Off the Screen, the second episode of Season One, and the second episode overall. It was aired March 30th, 2016. The episode revolves around Shulk helping his friend Charizard be cure by Death Dose, a deadly substance that shortens the users life span, slowly killing them, but foes stand against Shulk on his mission, like Sr.Charizard, Bowser, and Ganondorf. The Episode Smash Bros: Off the Screen: S01E02 "Don't Do Drugs" The same child as last time was just finishing a battle as Luigi when his mother suddenly yelled at him to go to bed immediately. He turns off his 3ds and hops into bed, soon fast asleep. This is what happens when the child isn't around. Charizard yelped in pain when Shulk was suddenly nearing him, and just roared at him. Shulk just stared at Charizard, confused. "Woah man..why are you being so.......mean right now?" He said in some kind of surfer accent. Earlier, when the child was playing Smash, he, who was so naive, made the incorrect decision of choosing Shulk to fight Charizard. Only Charizard remembered the whole incident as he was the clear loser of the fight. Charizard roared yet again, with all his might. "Sigh, I have stuff to do, man. See ya." Shulk sighed, walking off to find Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. Charizard just stood there, confused. He just, walked off then. Soon it was nearing midnight and Charizard was just walking down the street until he was pulled into the alley by Bowser. "Hey, kid." Bowser whispered. "You're Kid Charizard, right, son of Charizard Sr.?" Charizard nodded. "Well, your dad, you see, uh, he gave me these treats." Bowser lied. "They make you stronger." He smiled. Charizard jumped up and down, with Bowser shushing him. "Kid, stop that, or else these treats will be all mine." Charizard obviously didn't want that, and seeing how he was bigger and stronger than Bowser, he tackled him and then stole the treats by grabbing it with his mouth, and then he flew off, with Bowser angrily shouting at him. "DAMN KIDS!" Shulk was just relaxing in the Balloon Fight stage, rubbing his cheek from the slaps Zelda and Samus gave him. He looked up and noticed Charizard flying off from somewhere. "Hm? What's he doing." Shulk got up, activated the Jump Monado Art, and leaped high into the air. Charizard then crashed into the Smash Bar, and immediately shoved all of the so-called "treats" into his mouth, and then gulped, though it took quite awhile before it actually reached his stomach. Charizard, clumsily, ran out of the bar, and starts to get slower and slower. Shulk followed Charizard, jumping through the hole he made into the roof of the Smash Bar. Finally, Shulk caught up and stood behind Charizard, curious why he was getting so slow. "What's wrong, bud?" And soon enough, Charizard dropped and fell asleep. "Hm? What's this?" He sighed, trying to pick up the fallen pokemon, but fails. Then he tries to drag him, which somewhat worked. Finally, he drags him into an alley nearby and shakes Charizard, trying to wake him up. "Get up!" Noticing Charizard had a packet of something in its claws, he took it, reading the label. "Hey, Shulk." roared Bowser as he came walking up to him. "Get out of our alley, this is private business." He glanced at the Charizard, and thought to himself. That's Junior. The Junior Charizard. "Screw off, turtle!" Shulk yelled. "Screw off? Piss off, Shulk." He shouted, and quickly opened up his mouth, and out came a blast. A fire blast. Shulk quickly activated the Shield Art, weakning the damage a bit. "W-were you the one who did this to Charizard?" "Of course not!" He lied. "I can tell when someone is lying!" Shulk growled, looking at the label again. "Death Dose..." Bowser glanced at Charizard again, and picked him up with relative ease. "When I say piss off..." , and then threw Charizard at Shulk. "I MEAN PISS OFF." Shulk was hit by Charizard's body, falling down. "Oof!" He pushed Charizard off, sighing. "Get the fuck outta here, Shulk. I mean it." Bowser got into a battle-ready stance in case Shulk wanted to fight. "F-fine." He sighed, dragging Charizard off. And soon after, Bowser goes back into the full alley, with two other people surrounding him. Another Charizard, who happens to the drugged Charizard's father, perfectly okay with this as he is the one who conducted the plan, and there's also... Ganondorf, he seems pretty quiet nowadays after his loss against Link. The three "enemies" now happen to work together, to bring down Charizard and his other friends. "So..did you take care of Junior Charizard with the drugs?" Sr.Charizard asked. "Yeah, yeah. I took care of the brat. "It had worked just fine, Charizard is slowly dying. Kudos to Ganondorf for supplying the Death Dose."" Bowser replied, smirking. "Ah, Bowser." Ganon replied. "No need to thank me, you should thank yourself, you did kill his son." Bowser then stared at the Sr. Charizard in guilt. "It's fine." Sr. Charizard said. "Now we can pull off the next part of our plan to take out his friends." Senior replied. Meanwhile, Shulk took the poor pokemon to the hospital, waiting outside. Dr. Mario exited, sighing. "How is he, doc?" Shulk asked. "Not very good, Shulk. Not at a all." The doctor replied. Shulk sighed. "Can I see him now?" He asked. "Go ahead." Dr. Mario replied, walking off. Shulk entered the room. "Hey buddy.." Charizard had looked even worse than before, because he didn't really have a face anymore, you could only see the face... of the skull. Shulk looked in horror at Charizard, trying to keep the vomit in his mouth. "Oh god.." Dr.Mario read out the results of his testing to Shulk. Turns out, Charizard was dying. The actual meaning is that the drugs Charizard took affected his heart, and it's burning down, meaning some parts of his body are burning down. He's going to fully die when he's just a skeleton. He took too much, if he only took one pill, it wouldn't hurt him so much. "Oh god, Chari..what are we gonna do.." Shulk failed to hold back the tears. "You..you're gonna die! And they're nothing we can do about it!" Shulk cried some more. Dr. Mario bursts in. "WE HAVE A WAY, HA HA HA!" "W-what is it, Dr. Mario?" Shulk wiped some of his tears. "If you can defeat Master Core, you can get the cure to the a Death Dose!" The Doctor replied, jumping with joy. "Alright! I'll do it. For Charizard!" Sr. Charizard, Bowser, and Ganondorf all stared at the monitor in their secret lair. Before the plan was taken into full effect, Ganondorf had planted a camera in the hospital, knowing it'll be of some use when the plan was officially started. The three all chuckled together. "This is going together so well. They feed him the core and he won't be the same." Sr. Charizard laughed. "But, who knows what the effects of the core is."Ganondorf said. Bowser and Sr. Charizard just stared at him, both of them angered. "Yeah, we don't even know if it even gives his positive attributes that makes him even stronger than he already was." Bowser said angrily as Ganondorf drooped down. "I should have thought this one through." "You better hope that you can stop Shulk from obtaining the core, or else." Sr.Charizard threatened. Shulk left the hospital, determined to defeat the Master Core to save his friend. He got through all of the other battles and soon, after a tough battle versus Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Master Core's fighting forms, he stood before the Master Core, ready to be collected. "That was easy enough." Shulk smiled and walked over to the core. Suddenly, Ganondorf spawned right in front of Shulk. "Hey, Shulkster. Why don't you back away from the core before anyone gets hurt." He started. "How about YOU get away before YOU get hurt, villain. I need the core to cure Charizard of the Death Dose drug thing!" Shulk snapped back. "Hmph. So we want to do this the hard way, don't we?" Ganondorf got into a stance, running at Shulk, who jumped upward at the last second, thrusting the Monado sword behind him. Ganondorf roared in pain and grabbed Shulk from mid-air, pulsing him with dark energy before slamming him into the ground. "Snot-nosed punk!" Ganondorf tried to stamp Shulk with his foot, but he rolled away at the last second. "Hm....he's pretty strong...time for a hit-and-run playstyle!" Shulk activated his Speed Monado and rushed forward, slashing at Ganondorf before rolling away. Ganon didn't even have a chance to attack. Shulk quickly attacked again, Ganon trying to use a Wizard's Foot, but Shulk blocked the kick and cut Ganondorf before running back. "Damn...he's too fast. But I cannot fail!" Shulk ran back at Ganondorf to deal the final blow as Ganon began to wind up for a punch. Instinctivly, Shulk dodge rolled behind Ganondorf, who smirked. "Walked right into my lure!" Ganondorf reversed his punch just before launching it, but Shulk was ready. He slightly squatted and leaned forward while holding the Monado up to the side of his face. When the Punch hit him, he avoided it at the last possible moment and slashed Ganondorf with double the power of his punch. "Vision!" Shulk yelled as Ganondorf flew through the air and off the screen, KOed. "Sweet! Now to get this baby to Charizard!" Shulk picked up the Master Core. Later, at the hospital, Shulk sat in Charizard's room. The pokemon looked terrible, his entire body almost skeleton-like. "Ahh yes!" Dr. Mario replied, picking up the core. "Now, with the core, I can finally cure Charizard. Here..." He said, handing the core to Charizard as Charizard gulped it down once it was in his mouth, soon, he was changing, his face was back, everything was, it was the color difference, though. He looked more like a... shiny Charizard! "Woah! You changed colors!" Both Dr.Mario and Shulk said, amazed. Charizard just nodded, and then got out of the hospital,soon flying away. Back in the alley, Ganondorf was being thrashed by both Bowser and Sr. Charizard, and then later he was thrown into the street "AND COME BACK WHEN YOU THOUGHT THINGS OUT THERE." Sr. Charizard and Bowser yelled together, as they went back to doing their usual gig. Shulk sighed, exiting the Hospital. A Mii Fighter yelled that the child was waking up and all the fighters got into their positions as the game started up. THE END. Stay Tuned So....don't do drugs. Stay tuned for more episodes!!! Trivia * This episode was based on a Just Say No to drugs campaign.